


Disobeying a direct order

by peterstark2816



Series: The SHIELD Family [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Phil Coulson is a Dad, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterstark2816/pseuds/peterstark2816
Summary: Grant and Skye completely disregard Coulson's instructions during a mission, endangering the whole operation. Coulson is not happy. What will he do?Inspired by the "Redeeming Grant" series
Series: The SHIELD Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105283
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Disobeying a direct order

**Author's Note:**

> I am so bad at this please sorry omg

SHIT!  
That was the only thought going through Grant's mind. They really had fucked up badly this time. He was lucky if he wasn't deployed somewhere to Alaska after this...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first intro chapter, the others will be much longer!


End file.
